User talk:LinkIsAVampire/Vampire
Oh no I can't upload my picture... Oh well I can do it at school Never mind, Darn you macintosh. No matter how much I love macs they take extra long to work. But there you go =8] -LinkIsAVampire Wait..What So...Whats with those two last points?...wears his hat to protect him from the sun...and eternally young,...where in the games does it say that?--RemusLupo 14:37, 24 October 2008 (UTC) _____________________________ Well... those are only observations, not in the games and kind of a stretch, granted. But vampires have a negative reaction to the sun so that might be why he wears it. To help deter from the sun. Vampires are "Eternally Young" in the sense that they don't age. Link isn't getting any older or he would have crows feet by now. An I really want to make it clear that this is only a theory and have no confirmation what so ever that Link is a vampire... yet. -LinkIsAVampire :He means to say that every game, other than direct sequels, all have a different Link. This has been confirmed by the developers. That makes your "eternally young" statement false.--Mjr162006 22:52, 24 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. Yeah, I know RemusLupo really well. I've talked with him before. oh shi...ur on here too...ya I couldn't let this one go....the truth will set them free.--RemusLupo 14:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ______________________________________ Oh no! Oh well I will do some editing. Not everything can be true... -LinkIsAVampire _______________________________________ NO ONE IS ADDING EVIDENCE! come on theres got to be more, help out people. -LinkIsAVampire Evidence!!!!(and Organization XIII) Small meeting LIAV13|Okay there is a small meeting tommorow and I want to know what we want to bring attention to for Vampire Link sub committee, I don't know but I have to be there so I might as well make some demands, hehe. Link es un Vampiro? LIAV13| Cool thank you! Good to know we get some different perspective! LIAV13| Perhaps, but I wouldn't know where to start =] Nintendo I'm afraid Nintendo isn't going to give you an answer. We asked Nintendo something about Link before. Here's the letter we got: :::Hello and thank you for contacting Nintendo, :::I'm afraid there isn't an answer to your question about Link. Nintendo excels at making sure our fans can get each Heart Piece, weapon, item, and--most importantly--the information required to conquer each dungeon and defeat the final boss. This happens through Nintendo's website (www.nintendo.com), the official Legend of Zelda website (www.zelda.com), as well as Player's Guides and Nintendo Power magazine. :::Having said that, there are details about the games that will remain mysteries, left to the active imagination of the player. :::Sincerely, :::David Glover :::Nintendo of America Inc. :::Nintendo's home page: http://www.nintendo.com/ :::Power Line (Automated Product Info): (425) 885-7529 We also ask Nintendo if Sheik was male or female. Nintendo sent the exact same letter, only with Sheik replacing Link. I'm fairly sure that Nintendo will just send you an identical letter.—Matt (talk) 08:56, November 19, 2008 (UTC) some stuff to say Just one little Detail...